Illness bring's us together
by RabbitGal
Summary: InuxKag,MirxSangKagome and miroku fall ill. Can Sango and Inuyasha help...Pff Ya right!Summary suck's good story I think.RR no flame's it's my first!I'll love you if you reveiw!and you get a cookie! Oh there is some humor here to...somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna use the eye color's from the manga only kags and Inu's human form have different eyes. Kags: Gray/blue Inu(human): Violet. His human form will appear here not in this chapey though.

Disclaimer-Icuaghowncouhcoughnothcoughing -evil face--pulls out M-16-OR. At least not…yet.

Chapter 1: Rain and a tear of love

Inuyasha woke rather early that morning due to the slight pitter-patter of rain. He would have woken earlier and told the others to go find shelter just to be certain no one caught a cold if it wasn't for the branch covering his head. To late. A-a-aaaaCHOOO!!- cough-cough-…"Oh shit…Who did that?" Questioned the angry hanyou. "Me/Me" Answered a monk and Miko simultaneously: AKA ,Kagome and Miroku. "So now your _both _sick. Wonderful…" Said the an angry form of a dog-hanyou sitting up in a tree. He aimed this particular comment at Kagome and Miroku. Kagome had cobalt black hair reaching right below her shoulder blades. Her dark smoky eyes where always big and glistening but now where glazed over with illness, her usually porcelain colored skin was tainted as well. She had a very slim figure and had many untapped miko powers. She also had many friends. She thought of Inuyasha as more important than most friends. It was just something about him. In short, she was in love. Miroku had the type of eyes that could make a person look very knowledgeable. They were a very odd color that usually only men high in spiritual stature inherited. His hair was also a black shade. It was about neck length and always held in a pony-tail. He could always make you smile, but was rather perverted at very serious moment's.( I ALWAYS associate the song "Pretty fly for a white guy" with Miroku-sama…wonder why --) He'd always thought of Sango more important than most women, though. It was just something about her. In short, he was in love.

-sigh- "I'm sorry Inuyasha-a-a-AACHHOO!-sniff-" Said Kagome said groggily while rubbing her nose, sore from such rash sneeze's. "B-b-but maybe I s-should go-go-go…CHOOO…home." Kagome managed to squeak out. "Keh, Ya' think wench?!?" growled the angry hanyou. "Why must you always be so mean to me Inuyasha, I mean even WHEN I'm SICK… Gods all I am's kind to you…cept' for those SITS." Murmured Kagome emphasizing the word "SIT".AAIIIIEEE! Brictch mumbled Inuyasha face full of mud. "She's right ya' know Inuyasha you are very rood to Kagome-chan…"Said Sango unafraid of Inuyasha's wrath. She slowly got up and checked on the 16 (Yes. She's older. DEAL.) year old miko and the monk somewhere around the age of 17.( A/N: Anyone one know Miroku-sama's age?)

"Jeeze sorry…Ok...?", "Thanks. Hey I Chooo!-sniff- bet you all can come if you touch a shard!-sniffle" Kagome thought a loud. That's a-a-a -cough cough- good idea lady Kagome, I'm sure you have better medicine in you're era." Said Miroku weakly. "I can agree with that monk." Said Sango hotly while slapping Miroku's hand away from a certain area he favors… "Fine ya'll can go have a splendid lil' sleepover in la la land…I'll be here, Go have FUN." Said Inuyasha sarcastically and spitting the word "FUN" out like it burned his pallet.

" Actually only 2 people can fit on Kirara-a-aCHOO! And I -sniff- hardly doubt it'll be fun with out you." Said Kagome laying on the biggest puppy dog eye's she could muster up. " Grrr, Must you look at me like that, ya' look so pitiful. It's sickening." Said Inuyasha secretly loving the look in her chocolate eyes. "Yes. I know and you know ya' love it." Answered Kagome. "What ever. Why would you want to look pitiful and NO I DO NOT." Inuyasha lied through his fangs. "Just get us to the well -sniff, sniff- "FINE." Said Inuyasha grabbing the girl and running to the well. Sango carefully helped the sick monk onto the transformed fire neko. The rain lasted hard in Kagome's world as well. It's so depressing how the rain can make you think deeply. _Inuyasha is so warm yet so mean. So how come I love him? He could never love me. He'll never forget kikyou. Yet I'll always love him. _Thought Kagome a small tear ran down her pale face. "Kagome a-are you ok?" asked Inuyasha holding the girl with the tear stained face and torn heart." I-I-m fine thank you…" Said the girl who's first true love had taken her heart and was slowly crushing it. It was so close to bursting that some time's, It was hard to keep the smiling face on. The fake happiness that hid all the very real sorrow. The depression. _Why is she crying. What's she thinking. Why does she always cry for me? I love her so much but she could never love me. Maybe I'll tell her one day but… _?Thought Inuyasha pulling the crying girl closer to his neck so she could fasten her arms around it.

_I wish Miroku would be a little Perverted around all those other women. Why do you wish that? Well I-I-I don't know. Don't play dumb with me lil' missy! Alright I-I-I g-guess I l-love h-h-him. But he doesn't feel the same. You don't know that my dear, and unless you ask you never will. _Sango and her conscience battled. _Sango's so different so…perfect-sigh-. So the perverts in love how…quant. Now I never said that! Yet you did not deny it! Or the fact I called you a perv…So what if I love her it makes not a difference. What do you mean by that? I mean she probably hates me I'm such a moron. Try not to be such a perv around her! It wouldn't work. You don't know that and unless you try you never will! _Miroku and his conscience battled as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! A story I did's it PLEASE RR no flame's only constructive critisim!


	2. Drama and  Dream's

I'm gonna use the eye color's from the manga only kags and Inu's human form have different eyes. Kags: Gray/blue No FLAME'S! only constructive criticism!(Sorry for any possible spelling error's, unlike in chapter 1 Microsoft word died 4 the day...)

disclaimer: I own 100.-lawer's appear-...OF absolutely NOTHING !

"Knock, Knock" "Hello Kagome dear, Inuyasha come in!" Said Mrs. Higurashi ushering them inside. "Hey mom I -CHOO!- seem to have caught something and these are my freind's-" "Miroku Sango Shippo and Kirara!" Finished Mrs.Higurashi for her ailing daughter. "So lady Kagome talk's about us eh?" said Miroku weakly yet pervertedly leaning on a wall. "Oh yes dear why don't you lay down though you look quite pale." Said Mrs.H in that motherly tone clearly not noticing the perverted smirk and the way everyone sweat-dropped at this. Miroku, along with every one else except Shippo who was cuddled to Mrs.Higurashi chest in a death grip followed her to there little living room and sat were told to next to Sango, Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagomes mother's arm's.

Soon after that Mrs.H said that Miroku being sick, got the couch, Sango a nice little futon And Inuyasha got to sleep on the floor like usual later when or if they all went to bed but for now they were downstairs' conversing about demon's and the _wonder's _of modern technology. Mirokus' previous awful head ache had been progressing to searing pain. "-gasp- Oh my, Miroku you're temperature is so high!" (A/N: That rhyme's! yay…Sorry back to the seriousness!)said Mrs.H looking at the red thermometer. Miroku how ever heard none of this for he had fainted on the couch. "Miroku!" said Sango standing up. " What happened to him?" asked Kagome nervously. "I-I don't know…" said Mrs.H mother's instinct soon kicking in. "Inuyasha go get some water please." "Yes M'am." said Inuyasha fearing for his friend and knowing that if Kagome was a force to reckon with so her mom must be even scarier.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oLater0that0night0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango couldn't sleep. She couldn't rest until she was positive the man she loved was alive and well. She sat at the front end of the couch, just watching the window and the steady pace of the rain occasionally tearing her eye's away to check on him. She sighed. Was he in pain? Was he just asleep? Was he going to be okay? Would he even make it through the night…? His breathing was fast and sharp. He was freezing cold even if his temperature read about 125 degree's. "Miroku," She whispered, "You have to make it. You have to because…because I l-love you, so please wake up, please." She said in a hushed tone a single tear landing on his cheek.

-------------Kagome's room------------------------------

_It was night she was in a battle with Kikyo although she refused to hit Kikyo, only dodge her attack's because she knew Inuyasha will hate her if she did so. Then out of the tree's came Inuyasha. "How dare you, you retarded mortal stay away from my love! I HATE YOU SO LEAVE!" he said "I-I-Inuyasha…" She managed to gasp out eye's tearing up. "No…why?" Kikyo let an arrow fly, Kagome did not even try to dodge it. She gladly welcomed the pain, if she could still feel any. Her last sight doomed to be Inuyasha kissing the dead miko. Her last step to be filled with pain, agony, and sorrow. Her last thought to be "I will always love you…Inuyasha." Then everything went black. Then…_

She woke up crying her heart out. "Inuyasha…" She whispered. "K-k-kagome?!? Are you Okay, what happened?" he worriedly asked sitting at the edge of her bed. The next thing was the last thing he expected to happen. The teary eyed Miko grabbed him in a hug whispering his name and that it was only a dream, she guessed. "Kagome don't cry…_please"_ he said rubbing her back awkwardly. She soon fell asleep in his arm's the rain continued to pour outside the house, brewing with one thing, Young love.

Hoho! I must say I'm surprised my update's are so close together! All my reviewer's get COOCKIE'S! And my eternal thanks and love! I hated, HATED writing that lil' dream sequence.-shiver's- So it probably suck's cause' I so ain't reading' over it! SUSPENCE! WHAT IS WRONG WHITH MIROKU?!? DO I HAVE THE HEART TO KILL HIM!?! RR, They motivate/inspire me!!!


	3. Morning's and Sorry's

I'm gonna use Kag's and Inu's Manga eye color's here. Kag's: Gray/blue Inu's: (human form only):Purple. No FLAME'S! only constructive criticism. Sorry this is sooo late but I have the flu so ya' know...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for 1 outfit, this laptop the internet and this uncomfortable cardboard box...lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke on Kagome's bed, leaning against the wall her cradled in his arm's, she had her arm's loosely draped around his neck and looked very content. _How did I get here... OH, yeah,_

**FLASHBACK**

_She woke up crying her heart out. "Inuyasha…" She whispered. "K-k-kagome?!? Are you Okay, what happened?" he worriedly asked sitting at the edge of her bed. The next thing was the last thing he expect d to happen. The teary eyed Miko grabbed him in a hug whispering his name and that it was only a dream, she guessed. "Kagome don't cry…please" he said rubbing her back awkwardly. She soon fell asleep in his arm's the rain continued to pour outside the house._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Well at lest she stopped crying, I hate it when she does that..._"K-Kagome wake up..." He whispered in her ear, and watched closely as she began to fidget then her eye's fluttered open like a butterfly tacking it's first flight.

"Inuyasha" she whispered looking up at him. Then slowly, to his displeasure, getting up and stretching. "I'm sorry." She said simply then walked into her bathroom. He heard a faint sneeze and then a yawn. She quickly got dressed and ran down stair's. _"Why would she be sorry, it doesn't make sense." _"What ever..." He muttered and walked down stair's only to notice Miroku still asleep, but that wasn't as surprising as the fact his head was resting on a young demon slayers lap. She was asleep, but you could tell she had been crying. "Wow that's un-Sango ish neh?" He said seeing Kagome looking as well. "You're telling me." she sighed out. She was wearing a light yellow sundress instead of her school uniform and her hair up in a loose ponytail. She had no school it was the weekend. "CHOO!" She sneezed so daintily. He couldn't help but smirk, she was just so cute when she sneezed. _"Wow she's pretty, Woh were did that come from? Ah, the fact that you love her, maybe. Oh yeah probably... Ah give the man some ramen he didn't deny it this time! Shuddap'! " _Inuyasha and that little voice that everyone has fought. (Or maybe it's just me, lol.)

"Honey are you feeling any better?" asked her mother coming in. "Oh, yeah I guess. I mean it's just a cough and sneeze now." She answered. "That's good, come on I'll get you two some breakfast." She said ushering them towards the kitchen. "OK." she said. A few minute's later Sango walked in and sat down. "Hey Sango what's up?" said Kagome. "Oh, nothing much…" She said drowsily. "Hey hun do you and your friend's want to do some shopping for me?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi walking in. "Sure mom, I mean if you two want to. Although you should get some normal cloth's…" She said. "That would be fun I suppose." Said Sango peering over her shoulder at the unconscious monk. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "Keh." He said. "Umm I'll take that as a "yes" Kay? " Said Kagome standing up. Come on Sango let's get you some cloth's. You two Inuyasha." She said helping up Sango. "Whyyy meee???" He whined. "Because I really think you're cloth's need washed and look at all those rip's dear." Said her mother saving the day. "Oh fine." He muttered. "Cool, I'll go get you some of my dad's old clothing!" She said running upstairs'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------do-dun--------------------------------------------

Next chapy will be up soon., I hope. I have an awful flu though sooo -run's and barf's- Ehehe sorry?


	4. Cloths and Questions

SORRY I WAS SICK MY DOG HAD PUPPIES I WENT ON VACATION MICROSOFT HATES MEEEEEEEEE!!!!1

Dolly-chan:Slaps GET A'HOLD A' YOURSELF MAN!!!!Shakes

Rabbi-chan: Ima girl…

Dolly-chan: Oh. Drops

Rabbi-chan: snaps fingers Disclaimer.

Dolly-chan: WEOWNNOTHING!

Rabbi-chan: good. Continue.

Kagome was rummaging through her fathers and her cloths. " Oooh! Sang, catch!".

Sango caught the dusty fabric, Shaking off the dust She revealed an adorable Powder pink and black sundress. "Try it on, try it on, try it on!" Said Kagome shooing her into the bathroom. "Inuyasha, catch! Go put it on when Sango's done." Kagome said smiling. "_Of course, mother_." He growled sarcastically. "Oh, and I WILL do your hair later you have a rats nest." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope" He said.

"Yes."  
"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!", "YES!", "NO!,YES,NO,YES,NO,YES YES YES!, NO NO NO!, Y-E-S YES!,UES-I Mean n."

"To late now go get dressed." She said finally ending the feud. He walked glumly away as Sango walked in. "Ooowww it looks sooo pretty!" Kagome happily cooed. Sango smiled blushing in the flowered dress. (It had to be a flowery sundress for Kagome to own it OK!?!) Kagome wore her blue dress with the little clip in the back and matching blue ballet flats. Poor Inuyasha who was forced into a red t-shirt and jeans **HAD** to get his hair brushed and in a -zomfg- _BRAID. _

"Well let's go!" Said kagome. "See ya mom!" she said waving. "So were the hell are you takin' us." asked Inuyasha in a bad mood already. "Oh you'll see!".

Rabbi-chan: So many questions! What's wrong with Miroku? Where was Kagomes dad through the whole series?

Is he dead? Where's Kagome taking them? Why am I asking YOU these things? Wh-

Dolly-san: Where the HELLS Shippo!?!

Rabbi-chan:…..?


End file.
